


Smashed.

by LordMr_reee69



Series: What's up bro [2]
Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Underage Drinking, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: Part 2 of shits fucked.
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Series: What's up bro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610155
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Problems

Greg was confused, why was he having these feelings? Maybe he should talk to Rowley? 

He walked down the sidewalk, kicking rocks in the path. Looking up he could see Rowley waving cheerfully at him. ”hey Greg!” greeting him, his smile turned to worry. He didn't brighten up at all. ”what's wrong?” 

”can we maybe go somewhere else to talk?” Greg shyly asks. ”yeah sure”

They walk down the road into Rowley's back yard. Sitting down they both sigh. 

”So what's on your mind pale” repeating his question but in a more casual phrase. ”what do you do...when you like someone that you know you're not supposed to.” to be honest Rowley was not ready for that load. ”uh well who ya like?” he need more information. ” I can't tell you...what if you think they like you back?” Greg quickly changed the subject. ”well friend I’d go for it.” Greg thought about it, he did really want to.

”well what if they're a lot older than you?”

Who could it be, they didn't really know any older kids? ”how much older are they?” 

”uh I don't know, a few years…” he looked down, a little white lie should help throw him off. After all, in Gregory’s royal opinion, he was an idiot sometimes. 

He started to remember a few nights ago when he slept with Rodrick. His much larger hand traced down his back, sending shivers down his spine. Fingers lurching down to his plump ass.

Slipping down his pants to grab his cheek. Long Index hovering over his taint. He clenched the shirt on his brother. His brother's hand squeezed and rubbed his ass all night. It was sort of comforting.

He was snapped out of he thought by Rowley standing up. ”want to play pirates?”

”yeah sure” 

  
  


They had a fun day sword fighting and stealing each other's treasure. Greg couldn't help but reflect on that night. It felt so right, yet so wrong.


	2. Pink bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg goes into Rodrick’s room.

Chapter 2

Greg knew it was wrong to love his brother the way he did. Maybe it was all the years of conditioning, him being bullied.   
He didn’t want to give up and go back to normal. This was driving him insane. 

Greg walked down the stairs, turning the corner into the living room. “Hey Rodrick, ” he was lying on the Couch. “Oh sup lil bro” sitting up “you sleep well?” The familiar smirk gave him Comfort. “Yeah actually” he smirked back.  
“Oh Greg mom and dad went out on a date, I’m gonna go out!”  
The small teen looked at his brother, then looked away. He couldn’t even look at him.

“Where are you going?” He must know  
“It’s none of your business” snaps Rodrick  
“Fine…” “I’m going to play my game” the kid settled on a decision. 

After a while Rodrick Left, Greg thought about following him, but it would be best to let him have his space.   
He pondered where Rodrick went.  
Why did he care so much? It didn’t matter, he wouldn’t tell him. 

A brilliant idea came into his brain. He could go into his brother’s room! It was a risky move, but he was curious. Greg shut off his game and climb the stairs all the way to his brother’s room.

It hasn’t been that long since he was here, but This time he was alone.   
He started shuffling through his drawers ,and under his bed. There was a box under the bed.  
Upon opening the small container, there were naked women, cigarettes, and a pink bottle of liquid. The small bottle read lube. Blush instantly spread across his face. 

Before he realized it Rodrick was leaning over him. “What ya doing lil bro?” He asked in a semi sexual way.


End file.
